


The grove will live on

by BloodyMary



Series: Jedi June [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Force, if this was DnD Elieth would have been a druid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Jedi and a village plagued by pirates. There was also a dying grove.
Series: Jedi June [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The grove will live on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068008) by [BloodyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary). 



_The Force connects us._

Elieth sensed it all the time—a gentle sense of belonging, like the knowledge that a friend is right around the corner.

_It binds us._

Even at rest, she knew that she was one with the Force, as all living beings were. And the Force was one with her.

_It surrounds us._

And now? Now it was all around her—she could feel it beneath the soles of her bare feet, and in the air in her lungs. It was in the dry grass and the few gnarled old trees.

_It penetrates us._

She could sense their life, a steady, stubborn thing. It waited under their bark for a chance to spread.

She could sense the lives of the pirates before her. Fragile motes of light, fierce and frightened at the same time.

“Leave this place,” she said. “Leave it, while you still can.”

“Or you’ll do what, witch?” the leader asked. Elieth sensed that he would not listen. He saw her, a Jedi in her prime, and thought that she’d be too weak. She could see his thoughts turning over likely scenarios. If he leaves, then his men will mutiny and kill him. There’s too many of them for her to take them all on.

She had tried negotiating, but all of her arguments had fallen on deaf ears.

If she let them go, they’d continue killing and hurting others.

Elieth Rann reached out to the trees. The soil they were growing in was lose, and the roots could easily move through it. The pirates moved closer to each other, eventually forming a protective circle, while the trees formed a cage around them.

She reached out to ancient spores sleeping in the soil. They’d be released early—and eat through their guns.

_Live._

The pirates would not leave the dying grove.

_Grow._

The grove would live on.


End file.
